LRF-induced LH and FSH secretion has been found to be a powerful tool in assessing the change in readily releasable pituitary gonadotropins with age consequent to endogenous LRF secretion. We are presently studying basal and LRF induced gonadotropins in anorchic males to define the pattern of secretion with age and to compare these results with those found in agonadal females. We are also studying pulsatile and LRF-induced FSH responses in premature thelarche in order to ascertain the role in pathogenesis of this partial form of puberty.